Rossif Sutherland
Rossif Sutherland (25 September 1978) is a Canadian actor. He portrays Nostradamus on Reign. Life & Career Rossif Sutherland is a Canadian actor, son of Donald Sutherland and Francine Racette, who got his acting debut in a short film he directed while studying at Princeton University after his lead actor was a no-show on the first day of shooting. Encouraged by his father, Rossif studied with Harold Guskin in New York, coach to Kevin Kline, Glen Close and the late James Gandolfini. He got his professional debut in Richard Donner's Timeline as a young French archaeologist. His first lead role was in Clement Virgo's Poor Boy's Game, playing an amateur boxer recently released from jail on a journey to redemption. The film starred Danny Glover and traveled the world's festivals including Toronto and Berlin. He was then in Gary Yates' High Life, starring Timothy Olyphant, portraying a morphine addict Don Juan who gets his pills from seducing nurses and gets to play cowboy for a day when he teams up with three other addicts to rob a bank. He was nominated for a Genie for his performance in the film. Rossif bounces around from one TV show to the next. He did a season of ER, King, and most recently Reign in which he played Nostradamus. He was nominated for an Actra award for his performance in Flashpoint playing an escaped convict who suffers from a crippling speech impediment desperate for justice having been wrongfully accused. Rossif ambition was never to be an actor, he grew up in Paris, far from Hollywood and spent his time writing and singing. However challenging it was for him to start a career in the shadows of his very successful father and brother, his love of the work has driven him to commit whole heartedly to the privileged life of experiencing the life of others. '- IMDb Mini Biography' Notes * Fluent in French, and English. * Named after director Frédéric Rossif. * Alan van Sprang, Rossif Sutherland, Jonathan Keltz, Rachel Skarsten, Shawn Doyle, Peter Dacunha, Jeanie Calleja, Cristina Rosato, Charlie Carrick and Vanessa Carter have all appeared on a episode arch in Flashpoint, while Holly Dale and Charles Binamé have directed multiple episodes. * Kate Ross, Rossif Sutherland and Shawn Doyle, all appeared on Covert Affairs. * Alan van Sprang, Ted Atherton, Shawn Doyle, and Rossif Sutherland all worked in King together. * Shared the same last name as Sudz Sutherland, but of no relation. Reign Episode Guide Season One Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind Fated For King and Country Sacrifice - (Mentioned) Inquisition - (Mentioned) Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness Monsters Liege Lord No Exit Toy Soldiers Higher Ground - (Mentioned) Long Live The King Slaughter Of Innocence Season Two The Plague Drawn and Quartered Coronation The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens The Prince of the Blood Terror of the Faithful Acts of War Mercy Getaway Banished Sins of the Past The End of Mourning Forbidden Tasting Revenge Tempting Fate - (Mentioned) Reversal of Fortune Abandoned Fugitive The Siege Burn Season Three Three Queens, Two Tigers Betrothed Extreme Measures The Price In A Clearing Fight or Flight The Hound and the Hare The Hound and the Hare Our Undoing Wedlock Bruises That Lie Succession No Way Out Strange Bedfellow To The Death Safe Passage Clans Intruders Spiders In a Jar Filmography * Not all credits Category:Actor Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Canadian